


The Crystal Pines vs. The Forces of Evil

by RandomFanfictionGuy2002



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm really bad at tags..., May change some parts to be more emotional, Star and Marco don't come in until the last few chapters, Takes place on Gravity Falls plot, and/or more action packed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictionGuy2002/pseuds/RandomFanfictionGuy2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a strange reading of energy that the Gems haven't seen in 30 years. They fear it might be Homeworld, but they soon to learn that their prediction is incorrect! Meanwhile Bill Cypher has been wreaking havoc on Mabel and Dipper Pine's lives. Soon, all hell brakes loose in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz decide to explore a different Earth dimension and end up in Gravity Falls during the apocalypse. They realize that they need to help save this dimension. Everyone soon forms a team against the dream demon, and they might have a chance to save this dimension and return home alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the world! (a.k.a anyone who is reading this) I hope you guys like this new fanfiction I am writing! I hope all the characters are in character and I stay true to the plot line of Gravity Falls. Well, again, I hopersonally you guys enjoy it!
> 
> (And if this goes well, I may do a sequel with a plot of my own)

“This is not good,” Garnet said starting at a device in Pearl's hand.  
“We haven't seen reading like this in 30 years!” Pearl explained. 

It was early in the morning at Beach City. The sun had just peeked over the horizon casting a stream of golden light across Steven's room, who had already gone out to buy donuts from The Big Donut . They gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, we're huddling over a small device that was beeping every other second.

“What are we going to do?” Amethyst asked as she jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

“I don't know,” Pearl stated with concern in her voice. 

There was a silence that was filled with the sounds of birds chirping and the ocean waves. 

“We're going to have to disable whatever the cause is,” Garnet finally said, “But located it could be hard.”

Then, Steven burst into the room with a bag of donuts in his left hand and small crumbs on his face. 

“Hey guys!” he greeted. Then he noticed that the Gems were in their regular ‘something bad is going on’ huddle. 

“What's going on?” he asked.

Pearl opened her mouth to talk, but Garnet cut her off. “There is a strange pulse coming from the other side of the country and we have to stop it, but we don't know who or what it is,” Garnet answered. 

“Hmmmm,” Steven hummed as the was thinking, “Sounds dangerous. Can I come?”

“Ste-” Pearl began.

“Yes,” Garnet said. 

“Garnet!” Pearl whispered. 

“Aww, sweet!” Steven jumped with joy. 

“Pack your cheeseburger dude,” Amethyst said, “might take a while,”

Steven ran to his bed to start packing for this mission. He grabbed extra clothes, some food, toys, movies, his phone, and some toiletries.

While Steven was running around his room, Pearl and Garnet where talking. 

“Garnet,” she started, “I know Steven has really mastered his powers, but I feel like there is going something, uh, extra along with this mission and we actually may not be dealing with Gem related situations,”

Garnet placed her right hand on Pearl's shoulder. “He is going to do just fine. And like you said, he really mastered his powers and with Rose's shield, he’s going to help a lot of people,”

Pearl looked over to Steven to see him with a grin planted in his face while he zipped up his backpack. Above him was the painting of his mother, Rose Quartz, smiling down at Steven.

“Thank you, Garnet. I really needed that,” Pearl said. 

“You ready, Ste-man?” Amethyst said as she hopped on the Warp Pad. 

“Totally!” he exclaimed and ran to join her. 

“C’mon Pearl and Garnet!” Steven yelled to them. 

“Coming!” Pearl sang in a sing-song voice. She walked to the pad with Garnet right behind her.

“Oh! Oh! Can I warp is?” Steven asked excitedly.

“Sure thing!” Amethyst answered with a little punch on his shoulder. 

“Let’s warp,” Garnet said with a smile on her face. 

A beam of light shown down upon the group who call themselves the Crystal Gems. The beam of light began to lift with the group inside. When the light vanished, the Gems were no where to be seen.


	2. The Arrival to the Mysterious Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems arrive in Gravity Falls, Oregon and find their first lead to a secret machine that is dangerous.

It was night in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The moon shone bright along with all the twinkling stars. The small town had all laid to rest.

Just off a cliff that was covered in trees, a unexplained gust of wind blew through. Then, a bright beckon of light sorrounded a small crystal pad. When the light left, there were four entities that were left, the Crystal Gems.

“Ok,” Pearl said, looking down at her device, “We just need to locate the cause of this and disable or destroy it,”

“Easy peasy,” Amethyst said.

Garnet placed her hands on her hips. “Not exactly,” she argued.

“What do you mean?” Amethyst asked.

“The device is underground and is being activated this second, but I can’t pinpoint where it is located with my future vision,” Garnet explain.

Steven raised his hand, “Quick question. Where are we, and why is it still night time?” he asked.

“It’s because we are in a different time zone,” Garnet said.

“Go find out where we are, Ste-man,” Amethyst replied pointed to the cliff edge nearby.

“Just don’t fall,” Pearl added.

“Okie dokie!” Steven replied.

He walked to the edge with his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. When he looked over the cliff, he saw a small town, with odd shaped cliffs and a water tower with writing on it in the distance. 

He squinted trying to read the words on the tower, but he made no progress. He realized that he packed some binoculars and went to fetch them from his backpack. When he found them, he lifted the binoculars to his eyes and zoomed in on the water tower.

“Gravity Falls,” he read.

He heard the Gems approach behind him.

“Hey!” he shouted excitedly, “We are in Gravity Falls!”

“Nice,” Amethyst exclaimed.

Pearl, her eyes still glued to the screen, asked, “Now, how will we find where these signals are coming from?”

As to answer her, a strange blue hue appeared through the trees at the far side of town.

“There,” Garnet pointed.

“Ok, Let’s go!” Steven said.

Garnet picked Steven up and placed him on her back.

“Hang on,” she said, then she jumped off the cliff with Pearl and Amethyst in pursuit.

“Woohoo!” Steven yelled while falling through the air.

Garnet landed and Steven jumped off. Pearl and Amethyst landed right behind her.

“Let’s go,” Garnet demanded as she started walking in the direction of the strange hue. 

“Steven,” Pearl began, “I want you to stay close. I read a little about this town and it has some strange creatures living here that are neither human nor gem. I want you to have fun, but just be on the look out,”

“Alright,” Steven said with a nod. 

“Ok! Enough of the boring warnings and stuff,” Amethyst groaned, “Let’s go find this machine and smash it to the ground!”


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems make it to the Mystery Shack to look for the mysterious machine, but end up making plans to go to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Yay! I want to ask a question. How would it make you guys feel if I wanted to ship Steven and Dipper together in this fanfiction? I thought it might be cute, and since too many people ship Dipper and Mabel (eww) and since Steven is like a different Mabel, it would be less disgusting. I feel like it would be a weird turn, but i'll like it. The next chapter i'll have my mind set if I'm doing it or not so please tell me before then. Hope you enjoy this chaoter! See you next time!

As the Crystal Gems made their way to the light, the sun slowly started peeking over the horizon. Soon after that, it flushed the light out. 

“Aww come on!” Amethyst groaned. 

After a little while of walking through the woods, they came across the downtown area. A few people were walking around town probably just living their daily lives without know that a dangerous killer machine was just underneath their feet. 

Pearl looked around and asked, “Maybe we can asked someone if they know anyplace that is just out of town so we can have another lead?”

“Steven,” Garnet spoke, “Go find if anyone know of a place just outside of town,”

Steven smiled brightly, “Ok, Garnet! I won’t let you down!” he said before running off.

“Well, that will keep him busy for a while,” Amethyst said.

\-----------

Steven began walking down the main street. He noticed two police officers sitting in a car eating donuts while writing something down. He saw a group of teenagers walking into the woods. He saw a group off ripped men go into a club.

He brought his attention back in front of him to see an older lady with gray poof hair wearing a pink dress and an apron. As he got closer, he noticed her right eye was closed.

“Hey,” he said to her.

“Oh, hi little boy,” she said, “I haven't seen you around here,”

“I’m visiting right now,” Steven replied, “My name is Steven,” he held out his hand for her to shake.

“They call me Lazy Susan,” she said as they shook hands.

“Do you know of anyplace that is just outside of town, maybe a mile or two?” Steven asked.

“Oh! You’re talking about the Mystery Shack? Yeah, It’s that way,” she said pointing down the road. “Once you walk into the woods, You’ll start seeing a bunch of signs, so don’t worry about getting lost,”

“Ok! Thanks!” Steven said and he turned to tell the Gems.

“Nice meeting you!” she called down to him.

He turned and replied, “Nice meeting you, too!”

He ran into the woods and soon found the Gems. 

“I found the place!” he said with excitement, “It’s just outside of town. It’s called the Mystery Shack,”

“That sounds like a tourist trap,” Amethyst proclaimed.

“Well, It’s the only lead we have at this point. The light is gone and we don’t know if It’ll be back tonight,” Pearl said.

“She’s right,” Garnet said, “We better get moving,”

They walked across town and back into the forest. They all soon began seeing signs the generally pointed in the same direction. They followed the signs until they found a clearing that had a small wooden cabin. Onto of the roof, a sign reading Mystery hack. The letter S was on the ground. There was a golf cart with a giant question mark on the front. There were a few cars parked outside of the building.

“This is it,” Steven said.

“It IS a tourist trap!” Amethyst giggled.

“We could look around a bit,” Pearl sighed. She looked back at her device that was still beeping. 

“We could at least look inside,” Steven suggested, “We walked all this way for this and we aren't even going to check it out?”

Amethyst shrugged, “Steven does have a point,”

“We’ll look inside for you,” Garnet said. 

They began to walk towards the door and walked inside.

“Don’t forget to come to tonight’s party to celebrate the reopening of the Mystery Shack!” an old man said wearing a suit with a fez. He was standing on a counter with two children, one with a watermelon sweater and another with a pine trees hat. 

“And we’re doing a karaoke balooza, people!” the girl in the sweater said.

Steven’s eyes lit up like stars. 

“Light! Music! Enchantment!” the girl said while blowing confetti out of her hand. “And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!”

The boy and the man both were quietly disagreeing to that. 

Steven turned to the Gems. 

“We need to go to that party!” Steven said, “Garnet! Go get tickets, please!”

“Ok, Captain Steven,” Garnet said, “But remember, look for any suspicious activity, ok?”

“Yes, I understand,” Steven replied. 

Garnet and the other two Gems walked out the door following the crowd while Steven stayed in to meet two potential friends. 

He walked towards the one with the pine tree hat. 

“Hi! My name is Steven,” he greeted with his hand out.

“Dipper Pines,” Dipper said and shook his hand.

“And I, MABEL PINES!” Mabel screamed and poked the side of Steven stomach. He laughed.

“Are you from out of town?” Dipper asked. 

“Yeah, me and the Gems are on a mission,” Steven told Dipper not caring what trouble he might get into. 

“Mission?” Dipper asked.

“Gems?” Mabel asked.

“Yeah! Gems,” Steven answered as he lifted his shirt to show his gem that replaced his bellybutton.

“You bedazzled You’re stomach?!” Mabel asked excitedly. “Once once bedazzled my face, it lasted less than a minute.”

“Whoa, is this real?” Dipper asked.

“Yep! And I can do all these cool tricks with it,” he explained.

“I want to see!” Mabel said excitedly.

“Me too,” Dipper added.

“Not now. This room is small and the Gems are probably waiting for me by now,” Steven answered. 

“Wait, what gem is this?” Mabel asked.

“It’s a Rose Quartz,” Steven answered, “And there are many different kinds of Gems. Pearl and a pearl on her head. Amethyst has a Amethyst on her chest, and Garnet as a Garnet on each hand,”

“Whoa! I wanna see!” Mabel repeated.

“Tonight, we’ll be at the party,” Steven said.

“Nice!” Mabel commented.

“We’ll see you then,” Dipper said.

“Bye!” Steven waved and walked out of the building.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were waiting at the edge of the forest. 

“Did you get the tickets?” Steven asked as he approached the trio.

Garnet held up four tickets.

“Woohoo!” Steven jumped high.

“Whoops,” he said to himself.

When he landed, Amethyst said, “We talked to the red haired girl and she said this party was going to be ‘Off the chain’!” Amethyst mimicked a male voice.

“It actually sounds pretty fun,” Pearl said.

“I can’t wait for tonight!” Steven yelled and fist bumped the sky.


	4. Meeting the Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets the Crystal Gems before party. (That's basically it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter. I will maybe post another one tonight or tomorrow morning. And is the ship going to be Mabel and Steven or Dipper and Steven? You'll have to wait! Nyeh! Well, see you guys next chapter!

The Crystal Gems arrived early to the party. Dipper and the red haired girl were still hanging up posters, the old man was walking around checking if everyone and everything was ready, and Mabel (with a pig) was in a new sweater with a boombox on it and was going through all the songs on the karaoke machine. Mabel spotted Steven and called out to him.

“Hi, Steven!” she yelled while waving her hand.

“Hey, Mabel!” Steven replied.

“You already made a friend?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah!” Steven answered, “That’s what happened when you don’t mess with my funky flow,”

Amethyst giggle, “You dork,”

“Steven!” Mabel excitedly ran over with the pug following her. “Are these your friends with the Gems inside of them?”

“Yep!” Steven said, “This is Pearl,” he introduced.

“Hi,” Pearl waved sheepishly.

“Amethyst,”

“Yo,” Amethyst threw a peace sign at her.

“And, last but not least, Garnet! The leader,”

“Howdy,” Garnet said.

“Wow!” Mabel eyes lit up, “Can I see your Gems? Please?” She asked almost jumping up and down.

“Erh… Sure,” Pearl replied pointing to her gem that was placed on her head.

Amethyst pulled her shirt down a little so Mabel could see her gem and Garnet opened both of her hands so that she could see her gems.

Mabel had stars in her eyes.

“I need to show Dipper!” she said, “Where is that dork anyway?” she looked around.

“Well, the party is about to start. Better go get set up! See you guys later!” Mabel said before trotting off to two others girls.

“She’s very nice,” Pearl complimented.

“Yeah, she is,” Steven said.

Loud music crashed through the air all of a sudden. Lights started flashing and people started pouring into the yard. The party was starting.


	5. The Party Poopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and the Crystal Gems actually are enjoying the party, but then a zombie apacolypse breaks out and it's up to the Gems to defeat them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So Stevedip is confirmed in my mind so yeah.... that's a thing... Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was about an hour into the party and everyone, even the Gems, were enjoying themselves. 

Garnet was leaning against the wall of the Shack while bobbing her head and tapping her foot to the beat of each song, Amethyst was breakdancing in the middle of the dance floor, and Pearl was actually talking to the red haired girl with a huge smile on her face.

Steven was walking around the party meeting new people. He met a group of teenagers, he bumped into Lazy Susan and they held a small talk about how she runs a café, and he also ran into Mabel’s other friends, Candy and Grenda, who seem really fun to hang around with.

“What do you say guys, is this party legendary?” Mabel asked into a microphone. Everyone cheered.

“I say Mabel, you say Pines!” she instructed.

Then, the ground shook. Everyone froze.

“Mabel!” Mabel yelled, unfazed by the earthquake.

The ground shook again and a girl screamed.

“Mabel!” She tried again.

The ground shook once more, but kept shaking.

“We’re all gonna die!” some guy screamed.

Mass panic spread throughout the crowd. An air horn was heard, followed by Pearl screaming.

Everyone went into a frenzied run into the woods leaving only Mabel, Soos, and the Crystal Gems.

“Wait!” Mabel said clearly heartbroken, “We didn't even get to sing our family karaoke,”

Dipper came running.

Mabel began to scorn him, “What was the one thing I told you not to do?”

“Raise the dead,” Dipper said.

“And what did you do?”

“Raise the dead,” Dipper hung his head low, ashamed.

Then, growls were heard coming around the corner Dipper and Mabel froze and Soos ran in front of them to protect them.

“Gems!” Garnet said, “Your weapons!”

The Gems gathered in a group in front of the trio. Pearl summoned her spear which was white and had a swirl point to the end. Amethyst pulled a whip out of her gem, which was black and had purple crystals coming out of each side. Garnet summoned two gauntlets from each hand and they were bronze and had a star on it. Steven pulled a shield from his gem which was pink and had a Rose in the middle with throbs spiraling outwards.

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos were amazed at what they had just seen.

“Kids, stay behind us,” Garnet ordered.

“Sounds good to me,” Dipper replied.

“Attack!” Garnet yelled and the Gems went into the crowd of zombies.

Pearl sliced a zombie in half, jumped high, and pierced her spear in the head of another. The pulled the zombie of her spear and kicked it into the mob of zombies knocking some over. She then shot her projectile of energy out of her spear, causing a mass explosion.

Amethyst swung her whip around grabbing a zombie, then she pulled it close to her and smashed it to the ground with her fist. She soon realized that she was surrounded by zombies. She then turned herself into the speed projectile and she crashed into the zombie crowd. When she left it, she stopped herself, turned around while summoning her whip again and took out two rows of zombies.

Garnet was punching the zombies left and right to the ground. A zombie snuck behind her and right before it was going to attack, Garnet grabbed its arm and smashed it in front of her, knocking down two other zombie with it. She jumped back and sent her two gauntlets fire into the crowd, making an explosion.

Steven was protecting Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. Small amounts of zombies found their way around the fighting Gems and Steven was the only one left to protect them so he threw his shield at a few of the zombies and it bounced in between them. He then summoned another shield and used the edges of it to slice the zombies. 

Once he finished the zombies for a while, he then walked to the trio and created a big pink bubble around them. 

“Steven! You're family is awesome!” Mabel shouted in excitement. 

“Thanks,” he replied. He knelt down to catch his breath. There was sweat beaming at the edges of his hair.

“Steven, are you ok?” Dipper asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” Steven answered, “That’s the most I’ve done,”

“Dude, that was awesome,” Soos said.

Then the bubble popped.

As soon as it did, Soos got bitten by a zombie.

“Uh oh,” Steven said.

Mabel and Dipper took of running. Steven decided to go with them because he was already tired.

Then they heard a sound that made everyone stop in their tracks. They all looked behind them to see a bright light forming bigger and bigger with a gem on it’s head and chest. 

The light faded away and a really giant woman had taken It’s place.

“Opal!” Steven yelled. 

Dipper and Mabel were speechless. 

She jumped out of the zombie massacre and onto the rooftop. She positioned her feet and looked down upon them. Then she summoned the spear and whip and combined them into a giant bow. Opal bulked the string at the end back and it formed an arrow, which kept getting brighter and brighter and brighter. When the arrow stopped getting brighter, Opal released the string and the arrow flew into the ground causing a bright explosion taking out most of the zombies.

Garnet had back flipped to Steven. 

“Garnet, watch out for the fat one,” he said pointing to Soos.

“Alright,” she said.

She ran over, picked him up, opened the nearby basement, shoved him in there, then got a broom to hold the handles.

Opal jumped down from the roof looking proud, but then more zombies came and her grin turned into a frown.

Steven heard a zombie coming from behind him. He summoned his shield, turkey around and cut it in half with the edge. More came in pursuit. He threw his shield once again and summoned a new one. He jumped up high, then came crashing down on a zombie, then launched himself into the row of zombies, crushing all of them.

Steven knew he had to quit or he would pass out. He turned to run into the shack.

Once he got in, he met with Mabel and Dipper.

“We need to board up the door, now!” Dipper ordered. The group went and got everything they could to try and board the door, then the power went out and the windows broke all over the room and zombies started to crawl in.

Steven bubbled them all again using all the strength he had left. He kept his arms wide and his feet planted. He was focusing so hard at keeping the bubble intact he hadn't realized the zombie were pounding the bubble.

A zombie finally stuck the bubble hard enough so that it could bounce back and hit the wall and popped.

Dipper and Mabel stood up and backed away, but Steven was struggling to even get his head up off of the ground. 

Dipper ran to help him. He grabbed Steven's arm and stood him up slowly and walked him to the wall.

“I’m sorry I couldn't protect you,” Steven muttered.

“No, no! Don’t be!” Dipper began, “It’s all my fault. It was the one to summon the zombies for my own selfishness. You don’t apologize. I’m sorry. You and your family is risking their lives for something I did. I was so blinded by just wanted to prove that I was right that I put everyone in danger. I’m sorry,” Dipper finished.

A zombie like growled and they realized that the zombie were closer than they had thought. 

“We’re all going to die because of me!” Dipper said. “I’m sorry, Mabel.”

A zombie grabbed Dipper’s arm and he yelled. Mabel tried to grab for her brother, but he was out of reach. 

Steven heard Opal come undone outside and he knew all was loss.


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombies are too much for the Gems and they make their way inside the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heu guys! I only have one thing to say and it's please ignore all spelling error within this whole story, please! (Especially tonight because I am super tired.) Thank you so much! See you all next chapter!

SMACK!

Dipper fell to the ground and a zombie head rolled beside him before being crushed by a foot. The three looked up and saw Grunkle Stan holding a baseball bat looking heroic. The vending machine was buzzing in the background.

“You three, attic. NOW!” Grunkle Stan ordered.

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper was in shock. He had never seen this side of his great uncle, and he was confused.

“I said, NOW!” Grunkle Stan yelled.

Dipper and Mabel hoisted Steven up the stairs and into their room. The laid him down on Dipper’s bed. Then, the twins closed the door.

“Steven!” Dipper and Mabel said in unison.

“Waddles!” Mabel yelled, “Where is that pig?” she asked almost crying.

“No, no, no. He has to be somewhere!” She yelled as she searched their room. She looked in the front half of the room, then she ran to Dipper’s side, then to hers.

She looked under her bed to find a frightened Waddles quivering up against the wall.

“Waddles!” she cried. He came running towards her and jumped into her arms and he hugged him tightly.

“Steven, are you hurt?” Dipper asked.

“No, no,” Steven answered slowly sitting up, “I just overdid it, that’s all.”

Steven placed his hand on his own face as they heard a bell ring, then something big fell down the stairs.

Something began banging on the door.

BANG!

BANG!

Steven took all the energy left he had to jump off the bed, summoned his shield once more, and put himself between the Pines twin and the door.

BANG!

Then, the door flew open revealing Grunkle Stan.

Steven immediately degenerated his shield, but rushed to close the door.

“Grunkle Stan!” the twins yelled.

“Ow. Everything hurts,” Grunkle Stan said, leaning forward with both hands on his knees.

He turned around a propped a chair up against the door.

Steven walked back to the bed and laid on it to rest while he could. 

“Grunkle Stan, that was amazing!” Dipper said with excitement, “At least you can’t deny magic exist anymore, right?”

“Kid, I’ve always known,” Stan said turning around to face Dipper.

“What are you talking about?” Dipper asked. 

“I'm not an idiot, Dipper! Of course this town is weird! And the one thing I know about that weirdness is that it's dangerous!” Stan began. A zombie hand broke through the door. The group back away from the door.

“I've been lying about it to try to keep you away from it. To try to protect you from it!” Stan confessed.

A zombie managed to climb up the building and broke the window to the attic. Stan was about to punch it, but a ball of energy from Pearl’s spear reached it and vaporized it.

“It looks like I didn't lie well enough, I couldn’t even protect your friend,” he motioned to the now asleep Steven.

“Who is he?” Grunkle Stan asked.

“He’s one of them,” Dipper motioned outside where the fight between the Crystal Gems and the zombies was taking place, “He has protected us all night even though it wore him out,”

Mabel chimed in, “He cared about us so much that he out is life on the line so that we can be safe, and we just met today,”

“Huh, what a nice kid,” Stan complemented.

“What do we do now?” Mabel asked.

“Well, normally the journal would help us, but there's nothing in there about defeating zombies!” Dipper concluding opening the journal to the zombie page. He showed them long enough so that the black light caught onto the book revealing a secret texted.

“Wait, wait, wait! The text! It's glowing in the black light!” Mabel yelled.

“What?” Dipper asked looking at the journal and sure enough, there was a secret text in the black light. 

He kneeled to the ground and let the light shine over the book. He began flipping through the pages, each covered with invisible text.

“All this time I thought I knew all the journal's secrets, but they're written in some kind of invisible ink!” Dipper concluded, flipping back to the zombie page.

“This is it!” He began to read. "Zombies have a weakness! Previously thought to be invincible, their skulls can be shattered by a perfect three part harmony." He finished. Three part harmony. He thought for a second. How can we create that? I have a naturally high-pitched scream...?”

“I can make noises with my body? Sometimes intentionally,” Grunkle Stan chimed in.

“Boys, boys. I think you're both missing the obvious solution,” Mabel concluded, then ran to the window.

“Hey Amethyst!” She called down.

Amethyst had tied a zombie up with her whip, then yanked it and the zombie fell apart.

“Yo,” she called back.

“Can you through us that karaoke machine, please?” Mabel asked pointed to the pink machine with a screen and microphone. 

“Got it!” Amethyst responded. She ran towards it, picked it it, and chunked it through the window. 

“Thank you!” Mabel yelled.

“Come on! We need to get to the roof!” she yelled already leaving the room with Stan behind her.

Dipper walked up to the sleeping Steven.

“We’ll protect you, like what you did for us,” he said before running off.


	7. The Zombie's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, Dipper, and Stan defeat the zombies with the power of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! One more chapter to wrap this story up! If you have any suggestions of what episodes (in season 2) of Gravity Falls you want me to write about, leave a suggestion in the comments! (Not What He Seems and all the Weirdmageddons will be in this fanfiction). And also any feedback can be left in the comments! Well, i'll see you guys next time! Bye!

“Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?” Mabel said into the microphone. The Pines found their way to a platform on top of the roof with the karaoke machine.

“How did they manage to get up there?” Pearl asked after decapitating a zombie.

Garnet crushed a zombie’s head in between her gauntlets.

“It’s fine, we can stop now. They have this under control,” Garnet explained.

“Zombies and gentlemen! I'm Mabel, they're Dipper and Stan, and together we're Love Patrol Alpha!” Mabel explained happily. Grunkle Stan and Dipper were stiff behind her. The zombies averted their attention to the trio.

“I never agreed to that name,” Dipper quickly added in. 

“This is gonna be good,” Amethyst said. 

“HIT IT!” Mabel yelled.

The music started playing.

Stan looked at the lyrics as they started scrolling up, “Mabel, our lives may not be worth this,”

“Friday night, and we're gonna party 'til dawn,” Dipper sang half heartedly and slowly bobbing up and down to the beat, “Don’t worry, Daddy. I got my favorite dress on?! Mabel! This is stupid!” he proclaimed.

Amethyst was on the ground laughing so hard she clutched her stomach.

Garnet and Pearl were smiling. 

"Roll into the party, the boys are lookin' our way. We just keep dancing', we don't care what they say!" Mabel sung tapping her foot and enjoying herself, “And all the boys are gettin' up in my face–" She got cut off by a zombie that managed to crawl onto the roof and swipe at them.

Pearl summoned her spear and threw it at the corpse and impaled it right in the back. I screamed and fell to the ground.

“Aah! Guys, we have to sing together or it won't work!" Mabel said.

Stan began to sing, “Boys are a bore, let's show 'em the door."

Then all three sang in harmony, “We're takin' over the dance floor!”

“Oh-oh! Girls do what we like!" They sang. A shock wave went out from the karaoke machine causing the zombies to cover their ears and some heads to burst into green goo.

"Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!" They continue singing sending out more shockwaves and causing more zombie heads to explode.

"We're queens of the disco! Oh-oh! Girls do what we like! Oh-oh! We're taking over tonight!"

“Taking over tonight!” Dipper sang. A zombie made it to Dipper’s side of the roof and swiped at him making him scream.

“DUCK!” Mabel yelled. Dipper followed her orders. She got a confetti cannon and shot it at the zombie. The force of the impact made It’s head to be blown off and confetti fell everywhere.

The song ended.

“PINES! PINES! PINES!” The trio yelled in triumph.

The Gems chimed in with the chant.

“PINES! PINES! PINES!”

“Wait, WHERE’S STEVEN!?” Pearl lost it.

“Steven! Steven! Where are you?” She called.   
“He's fine, I think,” Dipper called down. 

“Where is he?” Pearl asked.

“In our bedroom,” Mabel answered.

The Pines and the Gems met in the attic where Steven was still asleep.

“Is he going to be ok?” Dipper asked.

“Yes, he is,” Garnet replied, “He just overworked himself last night. That was the most he's ever done. He must really care about you guys,”

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Dipper said.


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Amethyst get to stay....? I'm the worst at summaries. May just leave them blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I sorta kinda fell asleep on the job last night (writing this) and didn't get to it until this morning so... here it is and I hope you like it!

After healing Soos, the Pines trio and the Crystal Gems had a long morning of cleaning up the shack the best they could. But even after they decided that they would so for the rest of the day, Steven still laid sleeping in Dipper’s bed.

Dipper and Mabel showed the three Gems around the shack, or what was left of it. After the tour, Garnet sat in the living room, Amethyst was in the kitchen drinking Mabel Juice with Mabel, Pearl went outside to take a walk in the woods, and Dipper stayed on a patio reading his book with a black light.

“I can’t believe all these secrets were right under my nose!” Dipper whispered to himself, “After all these days, looking a searching and all I needed was a party.”

The sun started to lower and the mosquitoes started to bite Dipper, so he went inside to continue investigating the journal in the attic.

He walked in to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl watching Ducktective on the television. 

“This duck is a genius!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“It was pretty obvious,” Garnet replied.

“It’s easy for you since you have Future Fission,” Amethyst grumbled.

“HOLD THE PHONE!” Mabel yelled, “What is Future Fission?!”

Dipper was slightly interested, but he would rather go study his journal.

He climbed the stairs and reached their room. He opened the die to their room.

He looked straight at Steven and walked towards him.

“I hope you’re ok,” He said, “If you get hurt, I don’t think I could forgive myself. I started this horrible apocalypse and you and your friends saved us. But-”

Steve groaned and slightly turned his head. Dipper realized he didn’t know what to do. Steven slowly opened his eyes to see someone looking down worriedly do at him.

“D-Dipper?” he asked.

“Steven! You're ok,” Dipper exclaimed. 

“Yeah, still feel a little tired and sore,” Steven said.

“Thank you for saving us,” Dipper said.

“It’s my job,” Steven replied with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Dipper quickly changed moods, “It’s my fault,”

“What?” Steven asked clearly confused.

“I summoned the zombies because I was selfish and wanted to prove that I was right and I out everyone in this town in danger. You and the others were so nice to help us and risked your lives to defeat the zombies. Even you were so exhausted, but when you heard the banging on the door, you took all the energy you had and stood in between my sister and I and protected us with your shield. I’m so sorry,” Dipper confessed.

“No! No, please. Don’t be,” Steven replied trying to make Dipper feel better.

But, Pearl walked in.

“How’s… STEVEN!” She screamed and ran over to him, then hugged him.

“Are you alright? Are you in pain?” Pearl asked searching him for any major injuries, even going as far as lifting up his shirt to check his gem.

“I’m fine. Just tired and a little sore,” Steven reassured her.

“Oh thank goodness!” Pearl sighed.

Amethyst and Garnet were standing in the doorway with worried expressions.

Garnet’s soon faded away as she saw the reality of the situation, but Amethyst charged right in.

“Steven, are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied.

Then she directed her attention at Pearl.

“Pearl! For the love of whatever, you need to stop overreacting!” Amethyst yelled, “We honestly thought Steven was, like DEAD or something,”

“Sorry,” Pearl apologized. “But-”

Dipper interrupted the argument.

“Stop!” he yelled.

Pearl and Garnet looked at him.

“It’s in the past. It’s done now.”

“Ooh!” Mabel said in the doorway, “Dipper’s getting all mature and junk- or… oooh!”

“Mabel! Just be quiet,” Dipper scolded.

Mabel giggled and walked to her bed, later joined by Amethyst.

Garnet was looking at Steven.

“He’s gonna need a lot of rest,” Garnet said, “That means back to the temple,”

“What? I wanna stay here with my new friends!” Steven complained.

“Yeah, I like it here, too!” Amethyst added.

Pearl looked at Garnet who was still for a few seconds looking into the future to see what would happen.

When Garnet didn’t say anything, Pearl spoke up, “Steven, Amethyst, you’re friends still need a lot of work to pick things up and they probably don’t want-”

“They can stay,” Garnet stated moving here visors back into place.

“But Garnet, they are an accident waiting to happen when they’re together,” Pearl whispered.

“I can still hear you,” Amethyst called out.

“They will be fine,” Garnet reassured Pearl, “They will learn that they need to be serious and not goof off all the time,”

“We definitely need that when we go on missions,” Pearl thought to herself.

“Well, I guess you can stay, but only for a few…” Pearl began to say. She looked at Garnet who held up five fingers, “Five days until you need to come back to the temple.”

Steven cheered and Amethyst gave a thumbs up.

“But Steven, get some rest,” Pearl said, “And Amethyst,” she looked over at Amethyst who was already jumping on the bed with Mabel. 

“Oh brother,” Pearl groaned. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Garnet said and she left the room with Pearl behind her.

“What can we do in five days?” Steven asked.

“Well,” Dipper said as his gaze fell onto the journal. It was lit up by the black light showing a tall tree with a bunker underneath.


	9. The Evil Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given up on summaries... so just enjoy the chapter as you read them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And this time with no summaries! Woohoo! Is that a good or bad thing? Well, again, if you guys want to write about an episode (from season 2 only) and a confirmed Crystal Gem (no centopeedle until she is completrly healed snd no Bismuth until her episode) just let me know in the comics! Well, until next time, have a great day!

“Hey Dipper,” Mabel said.

“Yes, Mabel?” Dipper replied.

“Where’s Amethyst and Steven?” Mabel asked.

“Steven is sleeping in my bed and Amethyst is watching TV while eating popcorn. And I think she’s also eating the bag,” Dipper explained questionable.

“Ok,” Mabel said before dragging Dipper outside.

“Hey!” Dipper started to protest.

“Wendy!” Mabel said.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“We need to invite Wendy to go on the adventure we are going on tomorrow!” Mabel explained. 

“I’m over Wendy,” Dipper said.

“Bro, it doesn’t work like that,” Mabel explained, “I’ve known you long enough so that I know when you're lying and now is one of those times. You have to tell her! You'll feel better afterwards. I always do.”

Dipper sighed, “Mabel, we are almost complete opposites. We barely have the same personalities and I doubt we would even be close to feeling the same about this.”

Mabel began thinking, “So, you wouldn’t mind if I told someone else you have a crush on them? I would mind because if someone else told my crush that I had crush on them, I would be offended. But since we’re total opposites, you won’t have the same feeling when I tell him,” She ended pointing towards the attic. Dipper knew well who was in there.

“No no no no! Mabel! This is different,” Dipper tried to explain.

“But you already told me that we’re polar opposites,” Mabel said with a smug grin on her face.

“Mabel, please don’t”

“Yo guys! I heard some juicy stuff coming from out here!” Amethyst yelled from the doorway. 

Dipper blushed.

“I’ll go invite Wendy,” He said walking off.

When Dipper was gone, Mabel filled Amethyst in on the details, which cause a laugh from booth of them.

“Steven’s gonna flip when he-” Amethyst began.

“No, Dipper has to tell Steven. Or let Steven figure it out by himself. Either way, It’ll be kinda funny,” Mabel said.

When the duo walked inside, they found Steven sitting on the armchair, still dark circles around his eyes.

“Hey Steven,” Mabel greeted, “Feeling any better?”

“A little less tired and sore, other than that, I’m fine,” he smiled.

Oh my gosh. He’s so cute! I wanna pinch his little cheeks until they explode! No wonder Dipper likes him! Mabel thought.

“Mabel, uh, you’re staring,” Steven pointed out.

Imma go for it!

Mabel pinched Steven’s cheeks. He began laughing.

Mabel made weird faces with Steven’s face causing more laughter. Amethyst heard the fun and started poking his stomach. They were all laughing.

“Guys,” Steven managed between laughs, “If, you, don’t stop, I’m, going to, pee on, myself,”

They continue messing with Steven for a few more seconds until Steven screamed for them to stop, then rushing off to the restroom.

“He’s my favorite out of all the Gems,” Amethyst stated replacing Steven’s spot on the chair. 

“He seems like a really nice guy,” Mabel said sitting criss cross on the floor in front of the TV.

A few seconds passed. Steven came out of the restroom.

“Ah, that’s better,” he sighed and joined on the ground with Mabel laying on his stomach.

Amethyst was channel surfing looking for something good to watch. 

“Wait, stop! Go back,” Mabel ordered.

Amethyst started going backwards.

“This one?” She asked.

“Nope,” Mabel said

“This?”

“No.”

“How ‘bout this one?”

“Nope.”

“This one?”

“Yes!”

The TV announcer said, “Tigerfist!”

“Oh!” Steven said immediately pulled in.

“This seems pretty good,” Amethyst admitted.

After a few hours of the Tigerfist marathon, Dipper finally returned to the shack.

Mabel got up to greet him.

“So, How’d it go?” Mabel asked.

“It went fine. She’s coming tomorrow,” Dipper said. 

“Who's Wendy?” Amethyst asked, playing dumb going that Mabel’s plan would work itself out.

“What’s tomorrow?” Steven asked looking at Dipper.

“Wendy is that red hair girl, tall, always wearing plaid, so…” he cut himself off.

Amethyst tried her best not to lose it.

“And tomorrow we're going on an adventure to search and explore a secret bunker,” Dipper explained. “You can come if you you’re up for it,”

“Sounds like a lot of fun!” Steven said.

“Well, l guess I’ll tag along,” Amethyst said.

“Great!” Mabel said.

This is not good. Both my crushes are coming. I can’t take this any more. Dipper thought as he felt sweat drip down his face.

“I’ll just go upstairs. See ya. Bye,” Dipper rushed upstairs.

“Bye,” Steven said waving to his back.

Mabel and Amethyst were snickering in the background.


	10. Deep in the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait a day! But new chapter is today! And remember you can make suggestions to what episodes you want to see with the Gems added into the plot (Season 2 only though) and since Centipeetle isn't healed and Bismuth is potable going to be bubbles again, we can't use those Gems.. sorry. So I hope you guys have a wonderful day and i'll see you next time!

Deep in the woods, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and their newly made friends, Steven and Amethyst, were standing in a circle, all focused on Dipper.

“Thank you all for coming,” Dipper said.

“Hey, when there’s a mystery, you can count on your sister… ie,” Mabel forced the rhyme.

Soos, Steven, and Amethyst laugh while Mabel looked proud at her rhyme.

Soos tried to make one of his own, “That's an amazing rhyme. When you want some, good... When you need a Soos, you... Oh oh, gosh, I don't know,”

Amethyst chuckled, “Hey, we all aren't amazing rhymers,” she said.

Dipper rolled his eyes and continued, “ We're here to solve the number one mystery in Gravity Falls; who wrote this journal?!,” He lifted up the journal to show everyone, “Thirty years ago the author vanished without a trace,” He took a black light out of his best and shined it on the journal revealing hidden messages, “But according to this new clue, we may have found his secret hiding place. We find that author, we learn the answers to everything. We just need to figure out a way to get down there,”

“Chop it down dudes!” a voice shouted. The group turned around to see Wendy paddling up towards them on a red bicycles. She ran the little bell twice before she mounted the bike.

“Wendy!” Mabel said happily.

“You made it!” Dipper said rushing up to her.

Wendy began to take off her helmet, “Dude, I'm so stoked about this. I've been wanting to go adventuring with you guys. Sure beats picking up after my dad at home,” She took off the helm and replaced it with her usual hat.

“Thanks for the invite, man,” She told Dipper.  
Her gaze went passed him and saw Amethyst.

“Hey! I've seen you before,” She said, “You were breakdancing at the Scaryoke! You have some sick moves,” she walked towards Amethyst.

“Heh, Thanks,” Amethyst said.

While Wendy and Amethyst held out a conversation, Mabel and Dipper had one of their own.

“Oh! I smell romance a foot! But which one will you choose?” Mabel joked.

“Mabel! I’m over Wendy and do NOT have a crush on Steven!” Dipper angrily whispered.

“Ha! You’re over Wendy and Steven?! Allow me to put on my skepticals!” Mabel said. She made circles around her eyes.

“Whoop!” she made a sound effect.

“Mabel, I’ve moved on. Maybe you should, too,” he concluded and walked away leaving Mabel.

“Skepticals,” she repeated.

When Dipper rejoined the group, they were all inspecting a tree.

“Is it just me or does that branch look like a lever,” Wendy said pointing up.

“It actually does. But how do we get up there?” Dipper asked himself.

“I could throw my shield,” Steven suggested.

“No, not yet. We don’t need you passing out, again,” Dipper said.

Amethyst went up to the tree.

“I got this,” she said summoning her whip. She wrapped it around the lever and pulled, but it didn’t budge.

“Maybe not,” she said as she let her whip vanish.

“I know what to do,” Wendy stated.

She took off her belt and wrapped it around the tree. She began to hoist herself up towards the branch.

Everyone cheered Wendy on.

When she reached the branch, she reached for her ax she had in her back pocket. She twirled it in her fingers before hitting the branch upwards. 

“Boosh,” she said.

“How’d you learn that?” Amethyst asked.

“My dad used to make me compete in these lumberjack games when I was a kid. Guess I kinda ruled at it,” she answered with a slight shrug.

Then, the ground began to shake. Wendy lost her grip and fell into a bush. The tree began to lower itself into the ground with a small piece of land around it.

Mabel and Dipper managed to get Wendy out of the way before she got too far down.

With a loud thud, the platform stopped and everyone was left in awe.

“Alright guys, this is it. Remember, whatever happens down there, we tell no one,” Dipper said.

Mabel gave a thumbs up, Soos turned his hat backwards, Wendy shut her mouth, zipped it and threw the key away, Steven nodded with a little huff.

“Sure thing, pal,” Amethyst was the only one to talk.

Dipper held up lantern and lit the candle.

“Now, who wants to go first?” he asked.


	11. The Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this chaoter to come up. I just been really tired lately for some reason and i'e decided to get sleep the past fee nights. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a wnderful day!

The group walked down the spirit ingredients staircase and into some sort of bunker. Everyone was surprised and started examining the room.

Mabel stuck her head in a metal barrel and came up with her face filled with caterpillars.

“My face feels funny,” she said.

“Whoa!” Wendy exclaimed as she found a sign that read ‘Fallout Shelter’ with a picture of an atom.

“This is going over my bed,” she explained.

“Whoa, cool, cans! My favorite!” Amethyst said picking up an empty can and shoving it in her mouth.

“Your body can digest that?” Dipper asked, shocked.

“Yep!” Amethyst answered.

Dipper was hoping for an answer but didn't get one.

Soos opened a cabinet. Inside it held multiple dangerous weapons.

“Oh my gosh! A Smez dispenser! I remember these things. What's that, yes I will have some of your old-timey face food,” Soos opened the contraption and received a candy from it, “Eww, dusty,” he said. He still kept eating the candy.

Dipper found a shelf filled with boxes that had the dates of years on them ranging from the year 2015 to the year 2070.

“This is incredible! It's like he was preparing for a disaster. But what kinda disaster would need supplies for over sixty years?” he asked.

“Guys,” Steven called everyone over, “I think this one was recently opened,”

“The author might still be alive, living down here!” Soos said.

“Wait a minute,” Wendy looked passed Mabel’s caterpillar filled face to a map that was hanging on the wall.

She walked over and moved it aside.

“I think I might have found where he went,”

The crew began crawling through the tunnel. They ended up being inside of a metal room with strange symbols written on the walls.

“Whoa,” Wendy said, “Whoa! Oh, man! Was this place built in the past or the future?”

Amethyst then became serious, “This looks like something the diamond would build,” she whispered to herself.

“Huh?” Steven turned towards her.

“Nothing,” she replied.

“This place is creepy,” Soos stated.

“Not as creepy as Dipper’s Internet history! Heyo!” Mabel said punching Dipper in a friendly way.

Amethyst snickered.

Dipper lost his balance and repositioned his feet, but he ended up stepping on a button.

The hatch slammed closed, red lights started flashing, the symbols started glowing, a siren was heard, then the some squares from the wall started to poke into the room making it smaller.

“What’s happening, dude?” Soos asked as they all backed up to each other.

Mabel then smiled, “Haha, it's hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face,”

Wendy tried pressing herself against the wall to make it stop moving, but it wasn't enough, “It’s not stopping!” she explained.

“Dipper, what do we do?” Mabel asked as Dipper was getting the journal and black light out if his vest.

He turned to a page that looked like the room it they were in. He shown the black light on the page and it revealed four symbols.

“Look for these symbols,” Dipper ordered and showed them the book.

“One,” Soos punched a symbol.

“Two,” Wendy said as she punched another.

“Three,” Mabel said as she hit another one.

Dipper looked around.

“Four,” he said as he climbed up the the floor and hit the symbol. 

When he landed, a hatch opened on the other side of the room. 

“Go, go, go,” he yelled.

They all ran through the door perfectly, except Dipper who got his vest stuck when the wall closed up.

“Hey Dipper,” Steven said, “That was pretty awesome what you did back there,”

“Uh, thanks,” Dipper said.

Mabel went to fetch Dipper his vest. When she picked it up, a yellow piece of paper fell out. 

“Huh?” she picked it up and read it.

Wendy, I’ve always had a crush on- Mabel didn't need to finish. She already had a plan.


	12. The Bunker Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heu guys! Sorry for such a short chaoter! Going to be busy for the next few weeks so, publishing may be slow, so have a nice day!

“Dipper!” Mabel whispered as he put his vest on. “Look what I found,” she unfolded that paper that fell out of Dipper’s pocket.

As Dipper finished putting on his vest and looked at the paper. His face grew as white as snow.

“Give me that,” Dipper snatched at the paper, but Mabel dodged in time and continued reading.

“Is that Ste-” Mabel got cut off as Dipper snatched it out of her hand.

“Ow!” she yelled and clutched her hand.

Dipper looked down at it and he saw fresh blood on the palm of her hand.

“Mabel! I’m so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I was overreacting!” Dipper apologized.

“It’s fine, Dipper. It’s only a small cut! It’s not like i'm gonna bleed to death or anything,” Mabel tried to cheer him up.

“Hey, I heard the sound of pain,” Steven said as he walked over to the twins.

“It's fine, Steven. We got this under control,” Mabel said.

“But I can heal things,” Steven said.

“What?” Dipper asked.

“Who's hurt?” he asked. 

Mabel held out her hand to show Steven the cut.

“Ok, here goes,” he said.

He licked his hand and began to move his hand to Mabel’s.

“Stop!” Mabel said, “I don’t really feel comfortable to with you locking my hand,” she confessed. 

“There is one other way I could do it,” Steven said.

He took Mabel’s hand again placed it in front of his mouth and kissed it.

Dipper was hit with jealousy.


	13. The Bunker Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'be had a very busy week and have a new schedule I will try to follow! I will try to post at least once or twice during the week. I will post every Friday and (maybe) Saturday night! So more chapters coming soon that I'll hope will blow you're mind! Well, that's ask the news for now! Hope you enjoy this short chapter (sorry) and have a wonderful week!

Dipper quickly turned away. You need to stop this. This isn't good for you. You know you have no chance with him. This is going to be the reason why I die. Dipper thought.

“Yo, Dipper! Check this out!” Amethyst called out.

He turned to see her and Wendy in a small compartment,

Wendy began to pretend she was a robot, “I am a robot in a metal closet,”

Amethyst began to glow and then she was engulf with a white light with only her Gem showing.

When it went away, a purple robot with a gem on it’s chest stood in her place.

“Beep boop,” she said.

“I wanna be a robot!,” Steven said dropping Mabel’s hand an running towards the closet.

“Sure, knock yourself out!” Amethyst said turning back into herself and walking out of the closet.

When Steven hopped where Amethyst once stood, he and Wendy began to move and talk like robots, which ended with laughter. 

“Dipper, why don't you come and join us?” Wendy asked motioning him to come closer.

“Ok, b-be right over there!” Dipper called back clearly nervous.

He looked at Mabel and whispered, “That note never happened,”

As Dipper was about to walk inside the compartment, Mabel ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulders. 

“You're going to thank me for this later,” She said. 

“What?” Dipper asked.

Before she could answer, Mabel shoved him into the closet and slammed the door.

BANG!

Dipper tripped and fell on top of Steven.

“Hi,” he said.

Dipper screamed. He looked up and saw Wendy standing over him.

“Hey,” she said.

He screamed again.

He stood up and turned sound and started banging on the door.

“Mabel! You better let us out of here!” he yelled. 

“Not before you tell them what you've been wanting to tell them!” Mabel answered. 

Soos came up behind her along with Amethyst.

“Kids, am I right?” she asked. 

Dipper began pounding on the door again.

“What do you want to tell us?” Wendy asked. 

Dipper turned around quickly, “Oh nothing. Mabel had just been eating raw sugar packets again,” He answered. 

“That’s besides the point!” They heard Mabel answer.

“Dude, how many do you have?” Amethyst asked.

Dipper ignored the now useless conversation that was taking place on the other side of the door.

Dipper started feeling claustrophobic in the small space with three people.

“What’s this do?” Steven asked as he pulled a chain that was hanging in the middle of the closet. 

A hard spay of water came from all angles.

They yelled as they were being pressed up against each other. 

When it end, another door opened up. 

“Aww, now I'm wet,” Steven whined a little. 

“What is this place?” Wendy asked. 

“It might be the author's lab,” Dipper guessed.

They began looking around. 

“It looks like whatever was in here escaped,” Steven pointed to a cage that was basically torn to pieces. 

Wendy gulped.

“Let's hope we don't find out,” Dipper wished.

But as soon as he said that, a loud screech was heard through the lab. 

“Uh oh,” Dipper said.


	14. The Monster in the Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote a chapter in the morning. Weird, but whatever! It's out! If you guys won't mind but please leave suggestions in the comments area and I will happily try to input them into the store and if I can't, I am thinking about making a sequel with my own story line so I will input them into that story! Thank you guys for reading!

A dark shadow that was crawling through a tunnel slowly moved closer, then it screamed in inhuman scream.

Steven jumped in front of Dipper and Wendy and summoned his shield. He made it expand so it would be more protective against the monster.

Dipper and Wendy were pounding on the metal door.

“Mabel! Let us out, there is a monster in here!” Dipper yelled.

Through the other side of the door, Mabel listened with Soos behind her.

“Nice try, but the only monsters are your inner demons, Dipper,” Mabel called back.

“That is so wise,” Soos says.

Amethyst doubled on the floor laughing.

Wendy turned to Dipper, “Dude, just tell us what you wanted to tell us and we’ll be safe,” 

Mabel heard this is started encouraging him, too.

Dipper felt really trapped in his mind and started sweating and breathing hard, “I. Y-you. St-Steven,” 

Steven turned to look back at Dipper.

In his mind, Dipper broke the walls that were trapping him and his confidence returned. 

“I’m going to find another way out,” Dipper said. He grabbed Wendy’s and Steven's arm and began running away from the door and the monster. 

Dipper guided them to the closest tunnel out of the many and ran through it. 

They heard the monster nearing.

“Dead end!” Steven yelled as the trio stopped and looked at the wall in front of them.

They looked in the opposite direction to see the monster’s shadow again. 

Steven bubbled the three of them. 

“Whoa,” Wendy spoke in awe. 

The monster slowed down but was still getting closer, then it stood straight up and screamed again, but this time a man jumped onto it.

The three gasped as they watched the silhouette of a man beating down on the shadow with his bare hand.

The man ripped something out of the monsters mouth and it ran away, but the man was now walking towards them. 

Steven held up the pink bubble around them.

The man slowly got closer until you could see his face. 

“Well, I just tore out a monster’s tongue,” He said as he dropped it to the ground with a splash.


	15. The (Poorly assembled) Rescue Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing beside, Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to leave suggestions! (And I may ship Mabel and Amethyst.... tell me what you think) Have a wonder night!

“It’s you,” Dipper was full of shock.

The unknown man ignored what Dipper said, “Hurry now, I scared it off, but it will regenerate,” He warned.

Steven was skeptical, “Regenerate? No, it didn't poof. He seems a little on edge, but that may be because he’s been down here. How long has he been fighting that monster?” he whispered to himself.

“Why did you say?” Dipper asked.

“Nothing,” Steven replied.

Dipper shrugged and turned to follow the man.

As they were walking, Steven kept his energy settled to summon his shield at any given moment. Even if that guy wasn't a threat, there was still a monster out there.

“I wasn't expecting guests. I've been down here for a very long time. Years! Weeks, maybe! I miss orange juice,” the man said.

“You don’t understand, you’re the guy I've been looking for!” Dipper explained in excitement.

“This is the guy?” Wendy asked.

“The author of those mystery books?” Steven asked.

“The guy?” the man asked.

“Yeah! The author of the Journals! I’ve got like a gazillion questions I want to ask you! Why did you write the journals? Who was after you? Why did you build this bunker?” Dipper was overwhelmed with excitement. 

“Wendy,” Steven whispered.

“Sup,” she replied.

“Something seems a little off with this dude. Just keep an eye out and watch Dipper,” Steven instructed. 

“Ok. Got it,” She nodded.

“Guys! Did you hear that?” Dipper came running over. “We get to help him fight a shape shifter!”

Steven broke a sweat and gulped, but Wendy played it off.

“That’s stupid cool!” she said, clearly excited, too.

The unknown man had already began walking through the tunnel. “Hurry up, fellow lads! We need to capture this horrible creation!” he yelled. 

“Yo, Mabel! Look at this!” Amethyst called. 

Mabel ran over to Amethyst who was pressing a button spontaneously. They both looked through the window to see a tube glow bright blue, then go dark.

“Frozen. Unfrozen. Frozen. Unfrozen,” Mabel said.

They both giggle and snickered. 

“Hey, they are sure taking their time in there,” Soos announced.

Mabel and Amethyst looked at each other and fell onto the ground laughing.

“Wh-what’s so funny?” Soos asked.

“Nothing, dude. Just an inside joke,” Amethyst said before laughing again.

“Ok,” Soos said. 

“I actually wonder what their doing in there?” Mabel asked.

“Probably making out,” Amethyst replied.

“Heh, probably,” Mabel answered. 

“Mabel! Do I look smarter with this coat and briefcase? I feel like I look smarter,” Soos said.

“You look very smart, Soos,” Mabel said giving a double thumbs up.

“10 out of 10, Dr. Soos,” Amethyst replied.

Mabel walked back to the control panel with the frozen button. 

“What’s this? Experiment Number: 210. The Shapeshifter,” Mabel read off of a piece of paper.

“Dude! Didn't Dipper say there was a monster in there?” Soos exclaimed.

“I thought he was joking!” Mabel panicked.

“You know Dipper’s jokes are terrible!” Soos stated.

“No, no, no! Pearl is going to kill me if anything happens to Steven!” Amethyst said as she ran to the closet with Mabel and Soos behind her. 

She summoned her whip as the door closed.

The other side opened and they all ran out.

“We’re coming guys!” Amethyst yelled as her Gem glowed and worked like a flashlight. 

“I can do that, too!” Mabel said pressing the light bulb on her sweater. It glowed.

“Isn't that a fire hazard?” Soos asked.

“No, it's a fun hazard,” Mabel replied.

“Come on, guys! We need to find them before something bad happens,” Amethyst said.

“Yeah!” Mabel and Soos said in unison. 

Then, the trio ran down a dark tunnel hoping to come across their friends.


	16. The Shapeshifter Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the 2... 3 week hiatus! School started and it has been hectic lately but I will try to post more. I hope you all enjoy this and don't forget to leave suggestions!

“Come in, come in! I apologize for the state of things! I don't get many non mole-people visitors. Now the beast must have some weakness we can exploit. I just wish I had my research on me. But alas, I lost my journals so many years ago,” The Author said as he led the trio through the underground tunnels.

“Wait, did you say journals?” Wendy asked.

“Dude, I fo-” Dipper began.

“Wait!” Steven yelled out. He grabbed Dipper's shoulder. 

“I don't trust this guy,” Steven whispered, “He seems a little, off. And trust me, if I don't trust someone, then there is a probably with them,”

“But,” Dipper said, “I’ve been looking for this guy for all summer. You have to trust me,”

“If anything goes wrong, I’ll say that I told you so,” Steven said.

The Author was trying to listen in on the conversation when Wendy cut in.

 

“What Dipper was trying to say is that he found found one of your journals deep in the woods when he first got here and he's been stoked about finding you,” She said.

Steven and Dipper’s conversation ended and Dipper joined in on Wendy’s.

“Yeah! This is the journal I found in the woods and how we found you,” Dipper stated proudly and handing the book it It’s author.

The man snatched the journal out of Dipper’s hand and quickly turned around. He hunched over the book blocking the sight of the trio behind him. 

“Finally, after all these years,” he mumbled.

Wendy, Dipper, and Steven sat down on the ground. Dipper had a grin on his face watching the author out of amusement. Steven, too, watched the author, but out of suspension. He didn't want to risk anything. Wendy found herself playing with an empty soup can.

Wendy flipped the soup can over and she practically had a heart attack. Her eyes grew twice the size they were, her heart began pacing a mile a minutes and her stomach dropped all the way to the Cluster.

She picked up the can and held it out to Dipper.

“Dipper,” she whispered.

He looked down and his smile faded. Steven noticed Dipper’s movement and went to see what he was looking at.

They all looked at the picture on the paint can and realized that the pilot was the same as the man that held the journal.

“I told you so,” Steven whispered.

Dipper stood up and began talking to the stranger, “Hey, you know what? We should probably get going. Can I have my journal back?” he asked.

Steven and Wendy stood up ready to run.

The stranger turned his neck to look back a Dipper. He blinked, only his eyelids closed from the sides of his eyes.

“You’re not going anywhere!” he said as his voice grew deeper. His neck grew big and wrinkly and he started to climb the wall, but his eyes were did not part from Dipper.

He stood on the ceiling, then 8 spider legs sprouted from his stomach and the creature unleashed a roar.

The trio screamed.


	17. The Shapeshifter Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope it's longer than the past few, but if it's not, then I will keep trying to extend them. There will be a chapter update over the weekend so look forward to that! Please excuse misspelled words and misused punctuations. And please leave suggesting in the comments! Have a great night! See you all on the weekend!

Steven formed his bubble around them.Wendy gasped and was amazed at this sight.

The Shapeshifter crawled onto the ceiling where it transformed again. He laughed in a deep and raspy voice it sent chills down Dipper’s spine.

“How do you like my true form?” the Shapeshifter asked. 

His true form was a mixture of multiple different animals. His head was in the shape of an insect with a mouth of a leech. His eyes her red. The body had taken form of a worm, with two legs of a crab with 2 claws that were pinkish red. His skin was clear and his muscles were white. He had one skinny and lengthy arms with a hand with three fingers and his other had a big muscle with a giant claw as his hand.

“What did you do with the author?” Dipper yelled.

His voice was muffled by the bubble.

“What did you say?” Shapeshifter asked. He Shapeshifter a human earn onto his body and put his claw up to it.

Dipper looked at Steven. “Drop the bubble,” He said.

“But-” Steven tried to argue.

“Trust me,” Dipper cut him off. He put his hand on Steven’s shoulder.

Steven sighed and the bubbled disassembled.

Wendy pulled out her ax and Steven summoned his shield as Dipper walked in front of the group.

“What did you do with the author?” Dipper yelled.

“Oh! That six fingered freak hasn't been himself over 30 years! But I thank you for bringing me his journal. He used to write in it when I was in my cage. So many wonderful forms!” he licked the page a turned into multiple monsters including the Gremloblin, the gnomes, and the elusive Hide Behind.

Dipper turned back to face his friends.

“We’ve got to get the journal back,” he whispered.

“Hey, Body Snatcher, snatch this!” Wendy called as she threw a can of the empty can of beans at the monster.

The Shapeshifter turned into a giant frog and croaked before latching It’s tongue at her.

She picked up a piece of a metal scrap and used it as a shield. He tongue stuck to that as it retreated and it smacked the giant frog right in the face.

The frog croaked and dropped the journal to rub his eyes.

Dipper ran to retrieve his journal from the floor. Once he got it, he started running to back to the entrance of the room.

“Come on! Go, go, go!” he yelled.

He and Wendy started running towards the exit.

Steven expanded his shield, then threw it at the monster’s feet on the ceiling. The shield hit the monster’s feet which caused him to fall on his back on the ground. When he hit the ground, he returned to his true form.

Steven turned and ran. He easily caught up with Dipper and Wendy.

Behind them, they heard the monster shape shift into another monster, then they heard an inhuman scream. They covered their ears. Then they felt the floor rumble.

Steven summoned the bubble again.

They heard the monster coming closer and closer.

“What now?” Wendy asked.

“Wait, wait,” Steven said.

The monster came into view. It was rolled into a ball that was full of scales. Wendy and Dipper screamed. Steven closed his eyes and focused on keeping the bubble together.

The monster rolled right into them. They bounced off the monster and rolled down the dirt hallway. 

They all screamed as the bubble flew down the hallway. It soon became to a stop and the bubbled disassembled. 

Dipper heard the monster coming closer again, he threw a flashlight down a separate hallway. It bonded and echoed all the way down to the bottom. 

“Come on,” Dipper whispered and lead them behind a small wall. The monster rolled up to them and they all didn't breath. 

It saw the light down the hallway. It screamed and it went after it.

The three sighed, but then started running again. They ran up a small hill, then bumped into something, and they all fell down to the other side.

Dipper opened his eyes to see Mabel, Soos, and Amethyst lying on the ground. Mabel shot up. “We found them!” she said in excitement.

“Guys, you-” Soos began.

“Wait,” Dipper said holding his arm out to block Wendy and Steven, “How do you we know that they’re not the Shapeshifter?” he asked.

Soos gasped, “Maybe I am! Mabel! Check my shape!” he lifted up his shirt and Mabel poked his stomach.

“Boop,” she said.

Soos laughed, “Do it one more time,” he said.

“Boop,” Mabel said as she poked his stomach. 

“Hey guys,” Amethyst said. She began to glow bright, then she turned into a Soos, but purple.

“Womp womp,” she said as she his her stomach. 

Mabel and Soos laughed.

“Yep, It’s them,” Dipper said.

Amethyst turned back into her original self.

Dipper turned to Wendy. He noticed something on her knee.

“Oh my gosh! Wendy, you’re bleeding!” Dipper knelt down to her knee.

“It’s cool, it's cool,” she reassured him, “It’s just blood, man. Don't freak out,”

“I have healing power!” Steven blurted out.

“Really?” Wendy asked, clearly skeptical.

“Yeah! That’s how I healed Mabel’s paper cut! Right, Mabel?” he asked.

“Yeah!” she said.

“Umm,” Wendy thought, “Go ahead a try,” She said.

Steven licked his palm and slapped it on her knee. She watched in awe as the skin healed in seconds.

“That’s cool, dude,” Soos said.

“Thanks, Steven!” Wendy excitedly exclaimed.

“No prob, Bob,” he replied.

“What happened to you guys?” Amethyst asked.

“We got attacked by the Shapeshifter,” Wendy explained, “He broke out of his cage, pretended to be the author, and wants Dipper’s journals.”

“Imagine if he gets out! He can transform into anything! We could never trust anyone every again!” Dipper exclaimed.

Amethyst summoned her whip, “Don’t worry, I’ll just poof him,” she said.

“But he’s not a gem, Amethyst,” Steven replied, “He is flesh and alive,”

She disassembled her whip, “So now what?” she asked.

“Well, he took us into his home, tricked us, and tried to destroy us,” Wendy said. “I say we return the favor,”


	18. The Shapeshifter Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heu guys! Sorry for the delay. I had planned for this to go up last night, but I fell asleep. Yeah... Well, anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to leave any type of suggestions you like in the comments, I really appreciate receiving feedback! I hope you guys have a great night and day!

“Dipper, my boy! Come out!” The Shapeshifter was in the Author form. He was standing in the main laboratory calling out Dipper’s name to try to get that journal back. He loses forms for a second before taking control again. “I must speak with you!” he yelled.

He loses his form again, only to turn into the crab like creatures with six legs, gigantic claws and a giant head shaped like a hand with an eye in the middle. His skin color was red.

“Reveal yourself you single formed human weakling!” He yelled agerly. He slammed his head into the ground which caused the whole space to shudder. Chunks of dirt fell off the ceiling and the walls.

“Oh boy, Dipper. That book sure is full of some great monster!” he heard a girl say.

“Oh yeah! Monsters that will give us nightmares for weeks to come,” he heard the other boy, Steven, said.

He turned to the voices and saw a girl wearing a sweater with a light bulb on it, Steven, Dipper, and most importantly, the journal.

“There you are!” the Shapeshifter said.

The expressions of the kids changed to fear as soon as they laid eyes on the monster.

The monster decided to have some fun.

“Should I be one?” he asked as he turned into Mabel, “Or the other?” he asked as the switched to Dipper’s form, “Or the third one?” he asked transforming into Steven.

“How about all three?” he asked as he rancor into the most horrifying creature of all. It had 6 legs and 3 heads, the one on top of the body is resembled Dipper, the one at the body resemble Mabel, then the one in the centers wasn't quite as clear, it seemed to have a hard time taking form. When it finally finished, the figure didn't look like Steven 100%. The mouth was star shaped and the face didn't have any eyes.

The trio screamed and turned and ran with the monster in pursuit. The monster yelled and continued chasing them down a dark tunnel. They enter a room and a whip flies over the kid's heads and wrapped around the monster.

“Gotcha,” Amethyst said as the pulled to tighten the wrap.

Wendy and Soos started working on a valve to a water pipe to spray the monster with a hard blast. They turned and turned, but nothing happened.

“It’s not working, Dude!” Soos yelled.

“Keep trying!” Dipper yelled back.

The Shapeshifter began to change shape. He turned back into It’s original form. The claw grabbed the journal. He missed, but tried again and got his hands on it and snatched it away from Dipper.

“Hey!” Dipper turned and grabbed for the journal. He grasped it and began pulling.

“You leave him alone!” Wendy said as she began to help him.

Then, The Shapeshifter pulled and yanked Wendy and the Journal closer to him. Amethyst tightened the whip which made the Shapeshifter scream in pain. Steven joined Soos at trying to turn the valve.

Wendy jumped onto the monster and pulled out her ax.

Amethyst, not knowing Wendy did this, summoned another whip and cut the valve and water came pouring out.

It flooded the room quickly and it pushed everyone around in circles.

When the water faded, Soos, Amethyst, Steven, Mabel, and Dipper were all relatively close to each other. The all choked and gasped for air. Dipper was the first to notice Wendy was missing.

“Wendy! Where’s Wendy?” he shouted quickly standing up. He looked around the room to only find mud and his other friends.

He turned and ran down the tunnel. “Wendy!” he shouted. His shoes splashed through the mud.

We made it to a slope downwards where it was foggy. “Wendy!” he called again.

He looked around trying to see anything through the thin layer of fog hoping to see her standing up or calling his name, but reality had another plan.

Through the fog, he saw a figure lying on the ground in familiar flannel shirt, not moving.


	19. Amethyst vs. The Shapeshifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's finally back? Me! Sorry for like the months wait! I honestly felt like school and band were taking over my life, but band is finally over and I wanted to start this again! Hopefully you will enjoy the upcoming chapters!

"Wendy!" Dipper yelled in panic. He ran through the mud and fog to the figure laying on the ground. Every thing seemed to move in slow motion. His footsteps echoed longer than they should, it felt to him it was the longest run to finish.

When he reached her, Dipper fell to his knees. "No, no, no, no, no! Please be okay!" He shook her again and again, but he received no response. With the last shake, Wendy's head fell to the side.

"This is all my fault!" Dipper began tearing up, "If I would have told you in the closet, we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't have been hurt, or worse! I didn't even get to tell you that-" He froze. "I love you, Wendy," He slumped over, pulled his hand to cover his face.

He heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't care who or what it was. Why live when you just killed your own love? Why live when you invited your friend to their demise? 

"Uh... Dipper?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Wait , what?" He looked back behind him. He saw the impossible.

"Wendy? You're okay?!" He asked as he stood up. His voice cracking. Dipper saw Wendy standing tall with his journal in her left hand. She had a confused and concerned look written on her face.

Dipper was just about to run and give Wendy the biggest hug of her life, but the Wendy lying on the ground growled. She got up on hands and feet and lunged herself at Wendy.

*********************************************************

"Hurry up guys!" Amethyst yelled at Soos, Mabel, and Steven who seemed to be taking forever to stand up after the water went down.

Mabel stood up and went to help Soos who seemed to be too tired to stand up. "Soos, come on! We need to catch up with Dipper!" Mabel urged him up. "I'm coming, dude, " Soos told her.

"Shh. Shh. Be quiet," Amethyst wabed them to quiet down. Echos of screaming and punching echoed down the hallway.

Amethyst sighed. "You three catch up when you can! I got this," She summoned her whip and sprinted down the hallway.

She ran through the mud tunnels. She had her whip circled in her hand ready to fight if she needed to. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She yelled to whoever was down at the end.

Amethyst came upon the top of the slope and looked down. She saw a terrified Dipper holding an ax and two Wendys in hand to hand combat.

"What the?" Amethyst asked herself. "Oh! One must be the Shapeshifter! But which one?" She examined the fight closely. Then she saw the hint. One of the Wendy's back turned broader to deliver a very strong punch to the other Wendy. Then her back turned back to normal.

Amethyst shot her whip across the room and it wrapped itself around the Shapeshifter.

"What? What is this?" The Shapeshifter asked itself.

"Yo, Lil' Dip! Watch out!" Amethyst called down. She then turned herself into the Purple Puma, jumped down a few feet in front of the Shapeshifter, and pulled her whip over her head causing the Shapeshifter to fly through the air and smash into the ground in a cloud of dirt. 

"Nice one!" Wendy called out.

"Thanks! But this one is even nicer!" Amethyst called.

She began to swing her whip in circles with the Shapeshifter still at the opposite end. He was screaming. Amethyst let her whip go and the Shapeshifter when flying in it's own cage. It howled in pain.

"That should take of that," Amethyst turned towards Dipper and Wendy dusting off her hands. 

"Amethyst! That was so cool!" Dipper said in excitement.

"Well, I-" Amethyst began before she was inturrpeted with a low growl. The three looked behind Amethyst to see a figure in the dust.

The silloette revealed itself to be another Amethyst. 

"Great," Amethyst groaned. She summoned her whip.

The duplicate put their hand over the gemstone and pulled out. A whip started to come out, but this one wasn't made of light, it was made of flesh. 

"That is disgusting," Amethyst stated, "Let's just get this over with,"

She began to roll up, then she dashed towards the duplicate. The duplicate dodged the attack. 

Amethyst slid to a stop facing her opponet. Her duplicate then slashed her whip inot Amethyst causing her to fall backwards. 

"Hey!" She yelled. 

She then did her dodge attack around her opponet confusing her. Then, Amethyst came up behind her and knocked her into the air.

She then summoned two whips, flung them at the Shapeshifter Amethyst, then sent purple fire shockwaves towards the other Amethyst. 

Shapeshifter Amethyst flew and smashed into the ceiling, then crashed in the ground.

"This is why you don't mess with an Amethyst," Amethyst stated. Amethyst then tied the other Amethyst up and threw her into the tube. 

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" She yelled. Mabel and Soos went running into the control room to push the button.

Wendy and Dipper were in awe.

"Amethyst! That was amazing!" Steven went up and hugged her. 

"Yeah, well" Amethyst said, "it was mostly improv,"

The door closed and the Shapeshifter was stuck for ever.

Through the door, you could see the Shapeshifter trying to escape from the Amethyst's whip.

"Don't think you've won!" It said. "When you get to that fateful day, you will all be with me in demise. You and your other Crystal Gems. That day is approaching and each and every one of you will have to face your ultimate fate! Death!" The tube filled up with fog and the Shapeshifter was done for.


End file.
